El arte de amarte
by mxsFics
Summary: A menudo nos encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo y no sé si maldecir o bendecir el día en que decidí estudiar teatro.


_**Hola a todos, soy nueva en fanfiction, esta cuenta es mía y de mi amiga, esta vez soy yo, Michèle y este es el primer fic que escribo sobre South park y uno de los primeros que he escrito así que si es muy pésimo, no sean tan duros :'D**_

_**Aviso desde ya que la pareja principal de este fic es STYLE: Stan x Kyle, no Kyman...**_

_**Este fic es Yaoi (ChicoxChico) y si no te gusta este género, no te molestes en leerlo.**_

_**La verdad es que no me gusta que todos sean gays en South park como en todas las novelas, así que sólo escogeré 2 parejas más aparte de Style y Kyman, quizás... y sólo quizás agregue otra pareja más adelante, ya escogí Bunny, se me hacía fácil para completar la historia y bueno, es una bella pareja :'D, me falta una, pueden pedirla en reviews, si nadie la pide, la escojo yo...**_

_**Los personajes de South Park lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

_**Canción recomendada: Moi-Superman... (La escuchaba mientras escribía...)**_

_**¡Espero que les guste! :D**_

Todas las personas tienen algo que los hace olvidar los problemas. Que los hace sentir libres, aunque sea por unos instantes, para mí ese algo es el teatro. El gran atractivo del teatro es esa especie de juego humanístico para el actor que es ser él mismo y al mismo tiempo muchos otros. Para mí, el teatro es poesía que se sale del libro para hacerse humana. Se trata pues de hacer del teatro, en el sentido cabal de la palabra, una función; algo tan localizado y tan preciso como la circulación de la sangre por las arterias, o el desarrollo, caótico en apariencia, de las imágenes del sueño en el cerebro, y esto por un encadenamiento eficaz, por un verdadero esclarecimiento de la atención.

Pero hoy por primera vez en toda mi vida, el teatro no me hizo sentir libre y apasionado, De hecho todo lo contrario.

_**Flash Back.**_

_-¿Creen que tienen madera de actores?-Preguntó el profesor de la prestigiosa universidad de Colorado Springs mientras posaba sus ojos en cada uno de nosotros. Sus manos se encontraban detrás de su espalda, creando una postura de superioridad en frente de los alumnos._

_Nadie respondió, el profesor continuó hablando._

_-El teatro es eso: ¡el arte de vernos a nosotros mismos, el arte de vernos viéndonos!- Habló, o más bien, gritó el señor mientras daba pasos lentos en el salón. –Tú.- Sus ojos dejaron de intimidar a cada una de las personas que se encontraba en el sitio y se fijaron en un punto exacto. El profesor señaló con el dedo en dirección hacía... mí._

_¿Yo?_

_El profesor no esperó por una respuesta otra vez._

_-¿Te apasiona el teatro?_

_-Claro, por eso estoy en esta universidad, señor-Contesté algo confundido, sin demostrarlo, claramente._

_-¿Estás dispuesto a interpretar cualquier papel?_

_¿A qué quería llegar con eso?_

_Supuse que me quería para interpretar algún papel, y si no era así, no perdía nada._

_-Sí._

_El profesor con una gran sonrisa desvió su mirada al profesor de literatura, los ojos de ambos destellaban complicidad._

_El invitado dirigió su mirada al salón._

_-Estamos en el siglo XXI y las cosas han cambiado, todos lo sabemos, por eso mismo, pensamos que estaría bien hacer una nueva versión de una de las más conocidas obras de Shakespare "Romeo y Julieta"-Su vista se posó en mi rostro demasiado confundido._

_-Donde-Siguió mi profesor de literatura-Donde Romeo será interpretado por un estudiante de la universidad de Colorado Springs y el papel de Julieta, será interpretado por Kyle Broflovski._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Qué?_

_La verdad es que no me molesta ser parte de una obra homosexual, no soy homofóbico, todo lo contrario, pero ¿Julieta? ¿Me vieron pinta de afeminado? no sé si ofenderme o sentirme bien. _

_Bufé indignado, pero me resigné, después de todo, soy el Julio de la obra._

_El profesor de la otra universidad continuó su discurso._

_-Pero nosotros queremos dar a conocer esta obra más allá de las universidades y del estado, queremos que sea conocida nacionalmente, por eso llevamos planeando esto hace mucho tiempo y nuestro esfuerzo dio frutos-Hizo una pausa-Porque la obra será presentada en el teatro Gershwin de Broadway-Nos miró como si fuera un Dios que nos regaló un milagro-Nos presentaremos desde el 30 de Septiembre hasta el 12 de diciembre._

_Ese fue el momento donde mi amor por el teatro fue más débil que el pánico de presentarse en Broadway me causaba. La frase "La obra será presentada en el teatro Gershwin de Broadway" resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. _

_-¡Pero nosotros sólo somos de segundo año!-Intenté excusarme-¿No deberían hacer la obra con alumnos más avanzados?_

_-Claro que no, somos las dos universidades más prestigiosas del estado y aquí sólo entran buenos alumnos-Contestó el profesor de literatura-Deberías agradecer esta oportunidad Kyle, te estamos dando un escalón hacia la fama-Asentí sonriendo, ocultando mi desesperación._

_No podía negarlo, me estaban dando la oportunidad de mi vida, después de esto me sería mucho más fácil entrar en el mundo de Hollywood, ese era mi objetivo principal, ser una estrella._

_Pero esto vino muy de prisa y no estaba preparado para una noticia tan sorprendente._

_Continuaron hablando de los detalles de la obra. El timbre sonó, las clases terminaron y al fin pude retirarme de la facultad._

-No puedo hacerlo, ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!-Gritaba jalando mis rizos caminando en todas direcciones por mi habitación, sentía que era 'demasiada presión', como usualmente se sentía mi compañero de piso.

-Dios Kyle, llevas como 10 minutos gritando lo mismo, la anciana del apartamento 712 vino a quejarse-Un rubio de ojos azules abría la puerta de golpe, algo enfadado, pero en cuanto vio mi cara de desesperación, comenzó a reír, ¿Cómo puede reírse de algo tan grave? maldito insensible.

-¡Estarías igual que yo si te pasara lo mismo!-Salí de la habitación enfurecido porque interrumpieron mi momento de frustración y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¡GAH! ¿Qué pasa Kyle?-Preguntó el cafeinómano que se encontraba en la cocina, como no, preparándose un café.

-Kenny no me entiende- Dije sentándome en una silla, apoyando codos en la mesa y sosteniendo mi rostro con mis manos.

-Si me explicaras qué carajo te está pasando entendería-Entró Kenny sentándose al lado mío- Cartman no está, puedes desahogarte con nosotros.- Tocó mi hombro cuidadosamente, suponiendo que así iba a lograr consolarme.

Tweek tomó asiento en frente mío, bebiendo su café, esperando a que comenzara a dar mis razones.

-Me dieron el papel de protagonista en "Romeo y Julieta"…-Comencé pero fui interrumpido por mi pervertido amigo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿Tan mal está Julieta?-Rio.

-D-de hecho, yo soy Julieta-Dirigí mi mirada a la madera de la mesa avergonzado.

Kenny estalló en risas y Tweek se mordía el labio inferior intentando no reír, pero fue inevitable.

-¿Qué?-Los miré indignado-Querían una nueva versión de "Romeo y Julieta", ahora es "Romeo y Julio" creo, además ese no es el punto- Suspiré- La vamos a Presentar en el teatro Gershwin en Broadway, en Septiembre.

-¡GAH! ¿E-en Broadway? eso es excelente Kyle-Dijo Tweek mientras bebía de su café y Kenny asintió.

-¿Excelente? ¡Soy el protagonista! Es mi primera vez actuando en una obra que no sea la escuela, donde sólo iban los padres de los actores y los profesores porque a nadie le interesaba, ¡Y ahora tengo que actuar en el teatro más grande de Broadway!, como dices tú Tweek, ¡Es demasiada presión!

-Kyle, escúchame, lo vas a hacer bien, eres el mejor actor que he conocido.- Repentinamente su actitud se tornó seria al decirme eso.

-K-kenny tiene razón ngh, todo va a salir bien.- Ambos me dedicaron una amable sonrisa.

Intenté relajarme ante las palabras de aliento de dos de mis mejores amigos; el tercero de ellos entró sobándose los ojos con su puño y bostezando. Dios, se parece demasiado a él, creo que por eso me acerqué a este y terminamos siendo mejores amigos. Tiempo después llegó Tweek, Clyde,Token y Kevin y se unieron a mí y mi grupo de siempre. Butters, Clyde, Token y Kevin comparten un apartamento aquí en Denver que queda a unas calles del nuestro.

-Buenas noches-Saludó Kenny sarcásticamente-Dios, son las tres de la tarde, no porque hayas faltado a la universidad tienes que despertarte tan tarde.-Craig le respondió con su usual seña con el dedo medio y comenzó a prepararse un sandwich, Craig estudiaba lo mismo que yo, Teatro.

-Hola Tweek, hola Kyle.

-¡GAH! Hola Craig-Contestó el rubio, yo respondí con un simple 'hola'.

-Bueno, yo me voy a ver a Butters en un rato, me voy a dar un baño-Dicho eso, Kenny se retiró de la cocina.

\- ¿Me acompañas al centro comercial ngh Kyle? d-dicen que llegaron nuevos productos a la tienda de cocina-Me miró con una emocionada y suplicante expresión.

Vi como Craig rodaba los ojos y salía de la cocina con su sándwich. Craig siempre dice que Tweek está obsesionado con los utensilios de cocina, que tiene demasiados, y tiene razón, pero supongo que para un futuro chef es algo normal.

-Está bien-Contesté, quizás esto me ayudaba a olvidar que mañana iríamos a conocer a los demás personajes de la obra, los de la universidad de la ciudad de Colorado Springs, donde conoceré a "Romeo".

¿Cuatro horas tratando de decidir cuál sartén comprar? Creo que soy demasiado bueno, soy el único que acompaña en sus compras a Tweek y entiendo perfectamente el porqué. Bajamos las cosas del auto y subimos a duras penas al apartamento, por suerte, la puerta estaba abierta.

Dejamos todo en la habitación de Tweek, porque quería revisar que no tuvieran ningún defecto sus preciados tesoros.

Salí de la pieza y me senté en el sofá del living exhausto, sentí dos manos que cubrían mis ojos y luego, el dueño de ellas sentó a mi lado rodeando mis hombros con su brazo.

-Hola-Sonreí y le planté un corto beso en los labios, él me devolvió el saludo.

-¿Aceptaste de nuevo ir de compras con Tweek? tienes mucha paciencia Kyle.

-Te soporté durante toda la primaria-Reí pero a Cartman no le hizo gracia-Llegaste una hora antes, ¿Por qué? siempre llegas a las ocho-Intenté cambiar el tema para no hablar de mi pasado.

-Me dejaron salir más temprano porque el profesor no llegó-Contestó el ex gordo-¿Y a ti cómo te fue en la universidad?

-Seré Julieta en "Romeo y Julieta" y actuaré en Broadway desde septiembre hasta enero, y no me preguntes, ni yo sé cómo pasó, fui elegido.

-Suerte que estudio informática-Contestó Eric, pero no tardó mucho en deformar su cara y formar una confundida pero a la vez divertida mueca-Espera, ¿Julieta?, querrás decir Romeo.

-No, tal como escuchaste, seré Julieta, quieren hacer una nueva versión homosexual.

Cartman comenzó a reír tal como lo hizo Kenny al enterarse.

-¡No te burles!- Grité mientras le lanzaba un cojín al rostro.

-Es que pareces una niña, judío-Me tomó por la cintura-Y eso me encanta..

-Llegamos-Craig me movió el hombro para que despertara. Habíamos llegado a la prestigiosa universidad donde conoceríamos a nuestros compañeros en la obra. Nos bajamos del autobús y nos dirigimos al auditorio de aquella facultad, era igual o incluso más inmensa que la nuestra. Nos sentamos en la primera fila de asientos como me pidió mi profesor, para que después pasara al escenario.

El profesor que asistió a nuestra clase ayer, estaba parado en medio del escenario, sin micrófono ni nada, pues éramos pocas personas y no era nada formal y una vez que estuvimos todos sentados, junto con los de segundo año de Colorado Springs, comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno aquí tenemos a todo el elenco y el equipo técnico de la obra-Comenzó-Bien, ya les expliqué todo ayer así que comenzaré por llamar a los actores, me gustaría que pasaran al escenario todas las personas que entre yo y el profesor Steve escogimos-Dicho eso, Craig y yo subimos al escenario, a pesar de que Craig no asistió a la clase de ayer, el profesor Steve le dio un papel, no quería dejar fuera a uno de sus mejores alumnos, lo escogió como Teodobaldo, el primo de Julieta. Una vez que todos subieron, mis nervios volvieron, es estúpido que tenga pánico escénico si quiero ser actor, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que estaré en Broadway me pone así. Craig me dio un suave codazo dirigiéndome una mirada como diciéndome "Cálmate, pareces Tweek", bueno, eso pensé yo. Sonreí nerviosamente y desvié mi mirada hacia la izquierda, mi sonrisa se esfumó por completo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con una silueta, de mis labios salió un inconsciente "no" inaudible para los demás.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Diez años atrás._

_-Él podría ser mi nuevo mejor amigo, o él-Sonreía el pelinegro-Gracias Kyle, por abrirme los ojos, la vida no es una mierda después de todo._

_Nueve años, seis meses atrás._

_-No puedo creer que superaran tu antiguo récord en Guitar Hero-Comentó impresionado Kenny-Hacen buena dupla._

_Le sonreí a Cartman, últimamente éramos muy unidos, casi tanto como con él, casi tanto._

_Ocho años atrás._

_-¡Déjalo en paz Craig!_

_-No me digas que hacer tú, culo gordo-Le enseñó su dedo medio al castaño-Deja que Kyle se defienda solo._

_Cartman me defendía casi como lo hacía él._

_Tres años atrás._

_-Así que vamos a ir Craig,Tweek,Kenny,Butters,Clyde,Token,Kevin, yo y tú, claro, si es que quieres ir a ver Culos de fuego 5-Contesté emocionado, había esperado esa película mucho tiempo-Es hoy a las ocho._

_-No puedo ir-Respondió casi de inmediato._

_-¿Por qué no? vamos Cartman, tú amas esa película incluso más que yo._

_Cartman no respondió con palabras, me miró con decisión y me atrajo hacia su musculoso y sólo un poco pasado de peso cuerpo, me besó con desesperación y lujuria, al principio no correspondí, pero después de un rato le seguí el ritmo del beso._

_-Porque voy a estar con mi nuevo novio-A Cartman siempre le costó expresar sus emociones, a pesar de eso, me pareció sumamente romántico, no podía decirle que no, me miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones, eran casi tan lindos como los de él._

_Ese era el inicio de una estable y duradera relación._

_Dos años atrás._

_-Los felicito-Abracé al rubio menor-Sabía que tú y Kenny terminarían juntos._

_-Gra-gracias Kyle-Contestó Butters._

_Un año, nueve meses atrás._

_-¿Denver?-Preguntó el amante de los tacos. _

_-Sí, tendremos muchas más oportunidades que en este pequeño pueblo, yo me iré, pero me gustaría que nos fuéramos todos juntos-Todos se miraron entre sí._

_-Yo me apunto-Dijo Token, todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, nos iríamos a Denver._

_Un año seis meses atrás._

_-Entonces, ¿Puedo vivir con ustedes?_

_-¿Por qué no vives con Butters?_

_-Ya te lo dije, sus padres le prohibieron vivir conmigo hasta que sea Doctor ya que lo puedo desconcentrar en los estudios-Contestó-Igual lo hacemos en el baño de la facultad-negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía._

_-Qué más da, Tweek y Craig también vienen a vivir con nosotros así que supongo que está bien-Kenny me levantó en sus brazos._

_-Gracias Kyle, prometo no interrumpirte en tus sesiones de sexo con Cartman._

_Mis mejillas tomaron un color similar a mi cabello, amaba a Eric, casi tanto como a él._

_Un año atrás._

_Terminé de acomodar los muebles en mi nueva habitación, al fin podía vivir sin mis padres._

_Me dirigí al living y estaban todos sentados en el largo sillón._

_-Bueno, inviten a todos sus contactos, hoy en la noche inauguraremos el apartamento-Sentenció Cartman y todos nos dedicamos una sonrisa cómplice._

Y ahora estaba al lado mío, ese niño depresivo de 10 años, que se robó mis pensamientos todos estos años, que no me dejó dormir pensando en qué hubiese pasado si no se hubiese mudado de South Park, qué hubiese pasado si no se hubiese ido de mi vida, el niño que me enseñó lo que era amar a alguien más que nada en el mundo.

_Stanley Marsh._

Inevitablemente, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, no sabía si estar feliz o triste, ¿Por qué? después de tantos años de intentar olvidarlo, a unos metros de distancia, están esos ojos azules que se robaron mi corazón, los reconocería a kilómetros, y están mucho más hermosos que hace 10 años.

Limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de mi chaleco, quería salir huyendo pero no podía...

-Romeo y Julieta, acérquense a mí por favor-Dijo el profesor de Colorado Springs.

Me acerqué al profesor y bajé la mirada, sentía que mis lágrimas aún amenazaban por salir.

-Stanley, él interpretará a Julieta-Sentía como sus miradas se posaban en mí.

-Mucho gusto, soy Stan Marsh-Alcé la vista para encontrarme con el chico estrechándome la mano y con unos perfectos dientes blancos en una hermosa sonrisa que se desvaneció por completo al verme.

Tomé su mano, lo miré a los ojos y sonreí. Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos sin permiso.

-El gusto es mío, soy Kyle Broflovski.

_**Como verán la historia está basada en el capítulo de la serie "Estás envejeciendo" y "Anoberger", como si la serie hubiese acabado ahí, no sé si alguien más haya hecho alguna historia parecida, pero me pareció una buena idea, el profesor Steven es el profesor de literatura de Kyle y yo lo inventé xd al otro profesor aún no le pongo nombre. como ya les dije, pueden elegir a la otra pareja en comentarios... Me leí Romeo y Julieta hace mucho así que no me critiquen si no la redacto igual, por supuesto que no la escribiré entera ni nada parecido, las universidades de denver y colorado springs, no tengo idea si existen, pero agregué colorado springs porque es la ciudad vecina de Denver, el teatro lo puse porque es el teatro con mayor capacidad del circuíto de Broadway y bueno eso, cualquier duda, crítica o comentario, me dejan un review, me haría muy feliz c:, espero actualizar mañana o pasado, este capítulo es más corto que los que vienen por ser el primero ¡Hasta la próxima! :D **_

_**PD: el siguiente capítulo será narrado por Stan :3**_


End file.
